freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Strongest Battle Animated Shorts
Super Smash Strongest Battle Animated Shorts is a special series of animated shorts before 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!. Plot Before the Super Smash Strongest Battle. Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash returned to their glamper after the time loop was destroyed by Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. Suddenly, the White Mother Pandora Panel send the girls to the World of Super Smash Bros., where they saw the Smash Fighters, Smash Assists and allies fighting Galeem and Dharkon's forces. Until, they met Terry Bogard. As Sora arrived to the World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor, to find Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. He saw the Armada Gunships invading the Kingdom of Enchancia. During the first episode, Trixie Lulamoon attended herself to the Canterlot Spa and Resort, about her story in Canterlot High School. During the second episode, Vice Principal Luna told Future Omega Ranger and Guardian of the Hall of Legends, about her daughter, FrankIe. But, Pinkie Pie remembered her from the Starswirled Music Festival. During the third episode, when FrankIe arrived to Canterlot High School to help set up for Lily Pad's birthday party. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo introduce her to their pets. During the fourth episode, Sunset Shimmer feels homesick about her old hometown, Sirres Hallow. She misses her mother, Stellar Flare and her little brother, Sunburst, as she tells the Legendary Rangers, Beast Morphers Rangers, the Turtles, three of the Mysticons and Ryuko Matoi, a story of her past. During the epilogue episode, Neohi is going to back his home planet and Pierre followed him with his spaceship. Neohi is annoyed by Pierre, as he's about to tell his story for Pierre. Twilight Sparkle called Humane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Shadowbolt Five, The Dazzlings, Juniper Montage, Gloriosa Daisy and Wallflower Blush in Canterlot High School, about the Humane Twenty as the Ponies Riders in the future. Characters Heroes * Team Mario and Sonic ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * Smash Fighters ** Mario ** Donkey Kong ** Link ** Samus Aran ** Yoshi ** Kirby ** Fox McCloud ** Pikachu ** Luigi ** Ness ** Captain Falcon ** Jigglypuff ** Princess Peach ** Bowser ** Ice Climbers *** Popo *** Nana ** Sheik ** Princess Zelda ** Dr. Mario ** Pichu ** Falco Lombardi ** Marth ** Young Link ** Ganondorf ** Mewtwo ** Roy ** Mr. Game & Watch ** Meta Knight ** Pit ** Zero Suit Samus ** Wario ** Solid Snake ** Ike ** Pokémon Trainer Red *** Squirtle *** Ivysaur *** Charizard ** Diddy Kong ** Lucas ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Olimar ** Lucario ** R.O.B. ** Toon Link ** Wolf O'Donnell ** Villager ** Mega Man ** Wii Fit Trainer ** Princess Rosalina and Luma ** Little Mac ** Greninja/Ash-Greninja ** Mii Fighters *** Mii Brawler *** Mii Swordfighter *** Mii Gunner ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Pac-Man ** Lucina ** Robin ** Shulk ** Bowser Jr. ** Duck Hunt Duo ** Ryu ** Cloud Strife ** Corrin ** Bayonetta ** Inkling *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy ** Princess Daisy ** Ridley ** Simon Belmont ** Ricther Belmont ** Dark Samus ** Chrom ** King K. Rool ** Isabelle ** Ken Masters ** Incineroar ** Piranha Plant ** Ren Amamiya/Joker *** Arsene ** Luminary ** Banjo-Kazooie * Smash Assists ** Waluigi ** Hammer Bro ** Chain Chomp ** Midna ** Knuckle Joe ** Chef Kawasaki ** Metroid ** Jeff ** Tiki ** Lyndis ** Krystal ** Phosphora ** Magnus ** Samurai Gorah ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Elec Man ** Guile ** Akira Yuki ** Rodin ** Shovel Knight ** Bomberman ** Gray Fox ** Alucard ** Takamaru ** Starfy ** Issac ** Sukapon ** Dillon ** Yuri * Smash Allies ** Captain Toad ** Petey Piranha ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Rabbid Peach ** Rabbid Yoshi ** Rabbid Kong ** Master Hand ** Proto Man ** Bass ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl ** MegaMan Volnutt ** Tron Bonnie ** Chun Li ** Cammy ** Zangeif ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Amy Rose ** Blaze the Cat ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Vector the Crocodile ** Shantae ** Jack Raiden ** Alph ** Kooplings *** Larry *** Wendy *** Ludwig *** Morton *** Iggy *** Roy (Super Mario) *** Lemmy ** Pokemon Trainer Leaf *** Charmander *** Warturtle *** Venusaur ** Blue (Pokemon) *** Blastoise *** Arcanine *** Alakazam ** Rayquiza ** Cynthia *** Garchomp/Mega Garchomp *** Roserade *** Milotic *** Braviary *** Elektross *** Glaceon ** Dunban ** Fiora ** Elma ** Rex ** Pyra ** Mythra ** Xander ** Ryoma ** Erdrick ** Solo ** Eight ** Heihachi Mishima ** Sans * Humane Twenty (as Future Ponies Rider) ** Twilight Sparkle (Future Ponies Rider) ** Applejack (Future Ponies Rider) ** Rainbow Dash (Future Ponies Rider) ** Rarity (Future Ponies Rider) ** Fluttershy (Future Ponies Rider) ** Pinkie Pie (Future Ponies Rider) ** Sunset Shimmer (Future Ponies Rider) ** Starlight Glimmer (Future Ponies Rider) ** Sour Sweet (Future Ponies Rider) ** Sunny Flare (Future Ponies Rider) ** Sugarcoat (Future Ponies Rider) ** Lemon Zest (Future Ponies Rider) ** Indigo Zap (Future Ponies Rider) ** Trixie Lulamoon (Future Ponies Rider) ** Juniper Montage (Future Ponies Rider) ** Gloriosa Daisy (Future Ponies Rider) ** Wallflower Blush (Future Ponies Rider) ** Adagio Dazzle (Future Ponies Rider) ** Aria Blaze (Future Ponies Rider) ** Sonata Dusk (Future Ponies Rider) * Equestria Ninjas/Protectors of Light ** Princess Twilight Sparkle ** Sunset Shimmer ** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Starlight Glimmer ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Sour Sweet ** Sunny Flare ** Sugarcoat ** Lemon Zest ** Indigo Zap ** Adagio Dazzle ** Aria Blaze ** Sonata Dusk ** Juniper Montage ** Gloriosa Daisy ** Wallflower Blush ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Karai ** Shinigami ** Sora * Neohi/Dr. Q*bert * Pierre Allies * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build (Mentioned by Blueberry Cake) * Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z (Mentioned by Blueberry Cake) * Senku Ishigami (Mentioned by Neohi) * Shinra Kusakabe (Mentioned by Neohi) * Tanjiro Kamado (Mentioned by Neohi) * Spike * Spike the Dog * Owlowlicious * Ray (Sunset Shimmer's pet) * Dr. Cluckingsworth (Donatello's pet) * Chompy (Raphael's pet) * Ice Cream Kitty (Michelangelo's pet) * Future Omega Ranger * Guardian of the Hall of Legends * FrankIe * King Mickey Mouse * Kang the Conqueror * Princess Sofia * Princess Elena * Naomi Turner * Lance the Fox * Huey Duck * Louie Duck * Dewey Duck * Rocko Rama * Spunky * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt Shellbach And Introducing... * Fatal Furry ** Terry Bogard Villains * Galeem and Dharkon's Forces ** Giga Bowser ** Demon King Ganon ** Galleom ** Marx ** Yellow Devil ** M. Bison ** Balrog ** Vega ** Rathalos ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Dark Link ** Dracula (Castlvania) ** Metal Face ** Porky Minch ** Duon ** Behemoth ** Master Hand Army ** Crazy Hand Army ** Primids ** Fighting Mii Team * ** Prince Vrak ** XBorgs ** Bruisers * The Empire of Darkness ** Grogar (Future Ponies Rider) ** Queen Chrysalis (Future Ponies Rider) ** Lord Tirek (Future Ponies Rider) ** Cozy Glow (Future Ponies Rider) ** King Sombra (Future Ponies Rider) ** Mane-iac Mayhem (Future Ponies Rider) ** Storm King (Future Ponies Rider) ** Princess Dark Matter (Future Ponies Rider) ** Dark Side Leonardo (Future Ponies Rider) ** Dark Side Michelangelo (Future Ponies Rider) ** Dark Side Raphael (Future Ponies Rider) ** Dark Side Donatello (Future Ponies Rider) Trivia * Sora is gonna use his new Keyblade, Scepter of Light Keyblade. Animated Shorts # The Mysterious New Fighter from Another World # Sora's Adventure in the EverRealm # Trixie's Great and Powerful Spa Day # FrankIe, Daughter of Vice Principal Luna # Pet Introductions for FrankIe # Sunset Shimmer's Past Story # The History of Neohi # Ponies Rider's Future Story Quotes Gallery D3OasYOWwAAXAgR.jpg|Smash Invitation Super-Smash-Bros-Ultimate-Terry-Bogard-Release-Date.jpg 1200x0 .jpg|'Terry Faces the Fury!' 66767977 474804196679006 8990443333173367128 n.jpg|Sora is holding his new Keyblade, Scepter of Light Keyblade Pinkie Pie congratulating Frankle EGDS47.png|Pinkie Pie remembers FrankIe Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Animated Shorts Category:Crossovers